Grin
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Bibirnya masih memperlihatkan ulasan senyum yang tidak berbeda dengan seringai dalam pandangan Sunghyeon, meski dia tidak lagi menemukan lengkungan bibir itu menjadi hal menyeramkan. Tags : Kim Hyeon Bin, Hong Sung Hyeon, Produce X 101 (summary nya berantakan ya)


.

Grin

('Source Music Trainee' Kim Hyeon Bin x 'Urban Works Trainee' Hong Sung Hyeon)

_BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Sunghyeon memperhatikan seringai yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda di depannya, meski pemuda itu hanya memiliki antusias tinggi untuk membagi senyuman padanya. Udara malam hari yang dingin membuat Sunghyeon ingin menanyakan berapa lama waktu yang digunakan oleh pemuda itu untuk menunggu dirinya, tapi pertanyaan yang menyirat rasa perhatian bukan sesuatu yang baik diantara mereka dia pikir.

Detik berikutnya Pemuda itu meraih kantung plastik isi sampah dapur yang berada di tangan Sunghyeon, pandangan Sunghyeon tidak melepaskan punggung yang diperlihatkan padanya selagi Pemuda itu menaruh kantung sampah pada bagian pembuangan. Sunghyeon memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengembalikan langkah pada bagian rumah makan, merapihkan diri setelah dia membersihkan dapur.

Pemuda itu kembali menyambut dirinya dengan ulasan senyum, tidak memberi tanda kalau dia merasa tersinggung dengan sikap dingin yang diperlihatkan oleh Sunghyeon . . .

"Kau akan pulang?" Pemuda itu membuka suara, mengisi keheningan diantara dirinya dan Sunghyeon yang berdiam karena tidak memahami apa yang dilakukan oleh Pemuda di depannya

"Iya" Balas Sunghyeon dengan singkat, dia meraih kunci pada saku celana dan mengunci pintu belakang dari rumah makan

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu hingga kau pulang dengan selamat" Kata Pemuda itu, mengambil keputusan tanpa menanyakan persetujuan dari Sunghyeon

"Aku tidak memerlukan perlindungan darimu" Sunghyeon membuka suara dengan nada tidak peduli, meski dia menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh orang di sisinya

"Aku bukan remaja laki-laki yang lemah, seperti apa yang kau pikirkan" Keras kepala, Pemuda itu tidak memperlihatkan tanda kalau dia bersedia untuk menerima penolakan

"Kapan aku mengatakan kalau kau adalah remaja laki-laki yang lemah?" Tanya Sunghyeon seraya memberi lirikan pada sosok di sisinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan memberi kesan kalau kau menganggapku sebagai remaja laki-laki yang lemah" Jawab Pemuda itu, tidak henti menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan langkah Sunghyeon

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai apa yang aku lakukan, seharusnya kau melakukan protes dan tinggalkan aku sendiri" Kata Sunghyeon, tidak memahami alasan Pemuda itu menunggu dirinya dari pertemuan ketiga mereka di siang tadi

"Tapi kau melakukannya karena, kau ingin aku baik-baik saja?" Nada tidak yakin dalam perkataan Pemuda itu membuat Sunghyeon menoleh dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti di wajahnya

"Apa?" Sunghyeon membuka mulut untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, mengernyit karena tawa kecil yang dilontarkan oleh Pemuda itu

"Kau membantuku di pertemuan pertama, walau aku pikir aku tidak memerlukan bantuan" Pemuda itu memperlihatkan ekspresi mengesalkan selagi dia mengangkat bahu, menunjukkan kalau situasi yang dia hadapi pada saat itu bukan hal besar

"Jadi kau adalah murid nakal yang melakukan banyak perkelahian?" Tanya Sunghyeon, setelah dia mendecak kesal akibat raut percaya diri yang diperlihatkan oleh Pemuda itu

"Iya. Ah, aku ingat kalau aku tidak memperkenalkan diri di pertemuan sebelumnya" Pemuda itu mempertemukan pandangannya dengan manik Sunghyeon, tidak menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya" Kata Sunghyeon, memperlihatkan kesan tidak peduli selagi dia meluruskan pandangan

"Namaku Kim Hyeon Bin" Lirikan Sunghyeon menemukan kalau Hyeonbin memiringkan posisi untuk memperlihatkan papan nama yang disemat pada seragam sekolahnya

"Salam kenal" Kepala Sunghyeon memberi anggukan singkat, tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk mengusir Hyeonbin dari sisinya

'Tak' Sunghyeon mengetahui jalanan yang dia lalui, tapi dia melupakan pijakan tinggi hingga dia nyaris terjatuh kalau Hyeonbin tidak meraih tangannya

"Ei. Kau memikirkanku hingga kau tidak memperhatikan jalanan, Sunghyeon-Hyung?" Hyeonbin memperlihatkan senyum, menunjukkan ekspresi percaya diri yang mengesalkan dalam pandangan Sunghyeon

"Tidak" Elak Sunghyeon seraya melepaskan tangannya dari raih tangan Hyeonbin, dia melanjutkan langkah tanpa menunggu gerakan Hyeonbin

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku menebak dengan benar" Tindakan Sunghyeon membuat Hyeonbin mempertahankan ulasan senyum kelewat percaya diri di wajahnya, bunyi langkah memberi tanda kalau dia belum merasa bosan untuk mengikuti Sunghyeon

"Bagaimana kau membentuk kesimpulan tidak benar, seperti itu?" Sunghyeon melontarkan decakan karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang tidak akrab yang menemani dirinya pulang

"Entah kau memikirkanku dengan cara baik seperti 'kau tertarik padaku' atau cara buruk seperti 'ah, anak nakal itu tidak bosan mengganggu', aku yakin kalau tebakanku memang benar" Oceh Hyeonbin, dia mengikuti langkah Sunghyeon yang memijaki tangga

"Apakah kau merasa senang kalau seseorang berpikir 'ah, anak nakal ini tidak bosan mengganggu'?" Tanya Sunghyeon, tidak memahami nada riang yang digunakan oleh Hyeonbin

"Iya. Selama seseorang memikirkan aku sebagai Kim Hyeon Bin, aku merasa senang" Balas Hyeonbin dengan nada riang, meski Sunghyeon tidak berpikir kalau perkataannya merupakan hal menyenangkan

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau perkataanmu selaras dengan nada bicara yang kau gunakan" Sunghyeon melontarkan pendapat selagi dia menempati pijakan tangga yang terakhir

"Oh, aku tersanjung karena kau memperhatikan apa yang aku katakan" Hyeonbin memberi balasan dengan ulasan senyum, paling tidak Sunghyeon membentuk kesimpulan dari mendengar bicaranya

"Kau selalu mengatakan seolah aku merupakan sosok penting" Ujar Sunghyeon, tidak merasa kalau dia melakukan hal besar hingga Pemuda itu merasa berhutang dan mengikuti dirinya

"Tentu, kau merupakan sosok penting bagiku" Kepala Hyeonbin memberi anggukan dengan yakin, meski Sunghyeon tidak melihat gerakannya

"Aku masih tidak memahami apa maksudmu, tapi kau bisa pulang sekarang" Kata Sunghyeon seraya membalik tubuhnya, menghentikan langkah di depan pintu

"Kalau kau sudah berada di kamarmu dengan aman, maka aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk berada disini" Balas Hyeonbin seraya memperhatikan pintu warna putih di sisi Sunghyeon

"Heum. Pulang dan istirahat lah, Kim Hyeon Bin" Sunghyeon mengujar sebelum dia merapatkan pintu dan meninggalkan Hyeonbin di depan pintu kamarnya.

Pandangannya tidak melewatkan tatapan lurus Hyeonbin padanya, begitu juga tangan yang mengganti ucapan 'sampai jumpa' darinya. Bibirnya masih memperlihatkan ulasan senyum yang tidak berbeda dengan seringai dalam pandangan Sunghyeon, meski dia tidak lagi menemukan lengkungan bibir itu menjadi hal menyeramkan.

Sunghyeon tidak berpikir kalau dia harus memperlihatkan sikap baik pada pemuda yang memiliki perbedaan enam tahun darinya, tidak ingin mempersulit kehariannya dengan memiliki hubungan dekat bersama remaja yang biasa melakukan pertikaian dengan kelompok anak nakal. Ah, Sunghyeon tidak ingin memikirkan lebih jauh.

.

Hyeonbin tidak melupakan bagaimana sirine polisi yang dibunyikan oleh Sunghyeon membuat kelompok murid dari sekolah lain meninggalkan dirinya dengan terburu, sementara Hyeonbin merasa bingung dan mendekati asal suara dimana Sunghyeon memutar audio 'sirine polisi' dari ponsel juga memberi pertanyaan untuk menanyakan kondisi dirinya. Tidak ada tanda kalau Sunghyeon merasa terancam dengan situasi, menegaskan kalau dia tidak mengenal dirinya.

Tidak peduli dengan alasan seperti 'Sunghyeon ingin membantu dirinya' atau 'Sunghyeon tidak ingin menjadi saksi mata karena tindak kriminal', sudut bibir Hyeonbin terasa geli saat dia mengetahui orang tidak dikenal ini membantu dirinya dari perkelahian berbeda kelompok. Hyeonbin tidak yakin apakah dia merasa berterima kasih karena 'sirine polisi' Sunghyeon, atau dia merasa tertarik karena sosok Sunghyeon yang menyenangkan dilihat dalam pandangannya.

Kepala Hyeonbin menunduk seolah sepatu kusam yang dia gunakan merupakan objek pandangan yang lebih menarik dari beberapa pegawai rumah makan yang menyelesaikan jam kerja mereka . . .

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara tidak asing membuat Hyeonbin mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat Sunghyeon di depannya, lebih tepat memiliki jarak empat langkah darinya

"Aku menunggumu" Kata Hyeonbin seraya memperlihatkan ulasan senyum, senyuman lebar yang tidak berbeda dengan seringai dalam pandangan Sunghyeon

"Iya, beberapa rekan kerjaku mengatakan kalau kau menungguku" Sunghyeon menoleh pada pintu depan dari rumah makan, membuat Hyeonbin menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Sunghyeon

"Kelihatan seperti mereka merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku" Komentar Hyeonbin dengan ringan, terbiasa untuk menerima pandangan serupa dimanapun dia berada

"Aku bisa memahaminya, kau hanya berdiam di depan rumah makan dengan pakaian sekolah yang tidak kau kenakan dengan benar. Siapapun yang melihat, memiliki pikiran kalau kau adalah berandalan kecil" Balas Sunghyeon, menemukan luka pada sudut bibir Hyeonbin

"Apakah kau tidak ingin aku mendekat karena kau memiliki pikiran yang sama?" Tanya Hyeonbin, tidak memperlihatkan senyum seperti apa yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada Sunghyeon

"Bicara lah, setelah aku memberi obat pada lukamu" Kata Sunghyeon seraya meraih lengan Hyeonbin, membiarkan Hyeonbin mengikuti langkahnya seperti pertemuan lalu

"Kau tidak memperlihatkan sikap peduli, kau tidak ingin kalau aku merasa kau peduli padaku. Tapi kau tidak menahan diri saat kau berpikir aku memerlukan bantuan" Hyeonbin tidak yakin apakah Sunghyeon mendengar dia mengoceh, atau teman Sunghyeon yang mendengar celotehnya

"Ini adalah reaksi manusiawi" Bibir Hyeonbin tidak menahan senyuman saat dia mendengar balasan dari Sunghyeon, tidak merasa terganggu dengan perihnya lebam biru di sudut bibirnya

"Jadi orang-orang yang kutemui selama ini adalah monster?" Nada geli dari Hyeonbin yang merasa tergelitik dengan perkataannya, membuat apa yang dia katakan tidak berbeda dengan lelucon gagal karena tidak ada tawa sebagai balasan

"Heum" Sunghyeon tidak memberikan balasan yang memuaskan, mungkin dia sendiri tidak yakin mengenai balasan apa yang seharusnya dia berikan

"Aku, aku akan diam" Bibir Hyeonbin merapat saat Sunghyeon memberi lirikan, memberi tanda kalau si Kim tidak bicara selagi Pemuda itu mencari obat merah.

Pandangan Hyunbin mengarah pada beberapa meja maupun bangku makan yang sudah dirapihkan, tidak melewatkan beberapa rekan kerja Sunghyeon yang melirik padanya meski beberapa lainnya memberi sikap tidak peduli dan mengatakan untuk mengabaikan Hyeonbin.

"Karena kau masih tersenyum dan mengoceh, aku yakin kau tidak mengeluh kalau aku mengobatimu dengan kasar" Sunghyeon meletakkan kotak obat pada meja

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan kasar, benar?" Hyeonbin mengakhiri perkataannya dengan nada tidak yakin, meski dia memperlihatkan tatapan yakin pada Sunghyeon

"Heum" Tidak ada yang memberi isyarat kalau senyuman Sunghyeon merupakan tanda baik bagi dirinya, tapi Hyeonbin merasakan suasana baik hingga sudut bibirnya tergelitik

"Ash" Hyeonbin mengaduh saat Sunghyeon menekan luka dengan kasar, tidak berpikir Sunghyun melakukannya dengan sengaja karena sorot tidak nyaman dari si lebih dewasa

"Kupikir kau tidak masalah kalau aku melakukannya dengan kasar" Kata Sunghyeon, menunjukkan sorotan meminta maaf meski dia tidak melontarkan secara langsung

"Hei, tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja" Hyeonbin terbiasa dengan lebam pada sisi wajah juga bagian tubuhnya, tapi obat merah yang diberikan Sunghyeon membuat dia merasakan perih

"Siapa yang merasa khawatir padamu?" Tatapan Sunghyeon memperlihatkan kalau dia merasa lebih baik karena Hyeonbin mengatakan dirinya baik saja

"Aku hanya mengatakan, kalau saja kau merasa khawatir padaku" Balas Hyeonbin seraya melihat Sunghyeon yang melanjutkan kegiatan memberi obat pada lebam di sisi wajahnya

"Sunghyeon-ah, kami selesai merapihkan peralatan selain bangku yang temanmu gunakan juga kami membuang plastik isi sampah dapur. Pulang lah dari pintu belakang, saat kalian sudah selesai" Ujar seseorang yang menghentikan situasi hening diantara Hyeonbin dan Sunghyeon

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak membantu" Sunghyeon membalas dengan nada sopan, tidak menggunakan suara kelewat keras juga bukan suara kelewat halus

"Kau menggunakan nada bicara yang lebih baik pada orang lain" Hyeonbin membuka suara saat Sunghyeon mengembalikan atensi pada luka di lengannya

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau membuang waktumu disini" Balas Sunghyeon, tidak berpura bodoh dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Hyeonbin

"Aku menghabiskan waktu untukmu, aku tidak membuang waktuku" Ralat Hyeonbin, mengkoreksi perkataan Sunghyeon yang dia pikir tidak tepat

"Kedengaran jahat, tapi aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang memiliki masalah dan melakukan perkelahian" Perkataan Sunghyeon menerima reaksi tenang dari Hyeonbin

"Ah" Kepala Hyeonbin memberi gerakan mengangguk seolah dia memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Sunghyeon dengan baik, tidak, dia sungguh memahami ucapan Sunghyeon

"Kim Hyeon Bin?" Telinga Hyeonbin mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sunghyeon, meski tatapannya tidak memberi balasan pada manik Sunghyeon

"Tidak, apa yang kau katakan tidak jahat" Balas Hyeonbin, memahami ucapan Sunghyeon dan biasa mendengar hal serupa dari orang-orang yang dia temui

"Aku mendengar apa yang aku katakan, dan aku merasa kalau aku adalah orang jahat dengan mengatakannya" Sunghyeon merapihkan kotak dan membiarkan peralatan yang dia gunakan

"Kau tidak perlu merasa jahat" Hyeonbin merasa tergelitik, tidak mengungkap 'lelucon' lain kalau perkataan Sunghyeon membuat orang lain seperti sosok tanpa hati dengan mengungkap rasa tidak senang padanya secara langsung maupun tidak langsung

"Tapi aku bukan membenci seseorang yang melakukan perkelahian. Aku berharap kau tidak salah paham" Ujar Sunghyeon seraya mengembalikan kotak obat pada tempat awal, sementara Hyeonbin hanya mendengarkan.

Hyeonbin merasa dia memahami perkataan Sunghyeon dengan baik karena dia mendengar banyak orang yang mengatakan hal serupa dengan lisan atau menggemakan hal serupa dengan sikap tubuh, tapi Sunghyeon menunjukkan sikap kalau dia memiliki alasan berbeda dan tidak menganggap Hyeonbin sebagai orang buruk yang tidak layak menerima perhatian.

Keinginan Hyeonbin adalah meninggalkan Sunghyeon dan tidak mengganggunya karena perkataan Sunghyeon yang tidak menyukai 'tukang kelahi', tapi raut wajah Sunghyeon memberatkan langkah Hyeonbin untuk meninggalkannya hingga dia mengikuti langkah Sunghyeon dan meninggalkannya setelah dia memastikan Sunghyeon berada di ruang tinggalnya.

.

Sunghyeon mengingat bahwa dia mempercayai perkataan kalau waktu akan menyembuhkan di saat dia masih berada di sekolah menengah atas, tapi saat ini dia menemukan kalau ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan meski dia melewati waktu yang panjang. Kesibukan Sunghyeon hanyalah alasan agar orang lain tidak memandang kasihan padanya, meski tidak ada diantara mereka yang mendengar dirinya dengan rasa simpati.

Tidak ada jawaban selain 'ah, begitu' juga 'kau akan baik saja' saat Sunghyeon menceritakan rasa sedihnya di masa lalu, orang yang mendengarkan hanya memberi tatapan sedih dan membuat dia merasa lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Sunghyeon tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menemui waktu dimana dia mengalami apa yang dia lewati di masa lalu, tapi kehadiran Hyeonbin membuat dia mengingat apa yang tidak pernah dia lupakan.

Tangan dingin melekat pada sisi leher Sunghyeon membuat dia menyadari kehadiran Hyeonbin yang berdiri di depannya, dia mempertemukan tatapannya dengan sorotan Hyeonbin . . .

"Hei, kau tidak baik" Hyeonbin melontarkan kesimpulan yang dia dapatkan, selagi dia menarik tangan dari sisi leher Sunghyeon

"Iya" Sunghyeon memberi jawaban seadanya seraya menurunkan masker hitam yang menutupi bagian hidungnya

"Apa kau merasa sakit karena kau memiliki banyak kegiatan?" Ada kerutan bingung pada wajah Hyeonbin selagi dia melemparkan tanya

"Tidak, aku hanya memiliki hal yang aku pikirkan" Balas Sunghyeon sebagai jawaban, dia meninggikan maskernya saat dia terbatuk

"Kelihatannya, kau mengingat hal buruk karena aku berdekatan denganmu" Hyeonbin menaruh senyuman di wajahnya, meski Sunghyeon tidak menemukan alasannya

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki alasan tersenyum dengan kesimpulan yang kau pikirkan" Sunghyeon menarik masker hitam yang dia kenakan untuk memberi pendapat

"Aku hanya mengingat perkataan, kau tidak bisa menyukai seseorang hingga kau memahami apa yang membuatnya terluka" Kata Hyeonbin seraya meluruskan tatapannya pada jalanan

"Aku mengerti kalau kau merasa berterima kasih karena aku membantumu pada temu pertama, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kau sungguh menyukaiku" Ujar Sunghyeon, mengikuti Hyeonbin yang mengarahkan atensi pada jalanan

"Kau tidak bisa memilih bagaimana kau ingin menyukai seseorang juga siapa yang ingin kau sukai, benar?" Pertanyaan Hyeonbin mendapatkan lirikan singkat dari Sunghyeon

"Heum" Tidak ada hal menyenangkan saat Sunghyeon membagi ceritanya di kesempatan lalu, tidak peduli meski dia menceritakan pada seseorang yang mengenalnya dan dekat dengannya

'Tap' Sunghyeon melupakan pijakan tinggi seperti apa yang terjadi saat Hyeonbin menemani dia pulang untuk pertama kali, membuat Hyeonbin kembali memegang lengannya

"Kau memiliki hal yang kau cemaskan?" Pertanyaan Hyeonbin membuat Sunghyeon menyadari kalau Pemuda itu tidak pernah menanyakan hal pribadi, meski Hyeonbin memaksa diri untuk mengantar Sunghyeon pulang dan membuat dia mengetahui letak rumah Sunghyeon

"Iya" Sunghyeon melepas lengannya dari tangan Hyeonbin dan memperhatikan manik Hyeonbin yang tidak melepasnya, menyorotkan tatapan bertanya tapi menahan diri untuk melempar pertanyaan pada Sunghyeon

"Kau ingin istirahat?" Manik Hyeonbin menaruh lirikan pada pijakan pertama dari tangga, memberi isyarat kalau Sunghyeon bisa mengistirahatkan diri disana

"Kau, ingin mendengar ceritaku?" Pandangan Sunghyeon menemukan senyuman Hyeonbin yang tidak berbeda dengan seringai, ekspresi manis yang seketika menghilang saat manik mereka melakukan kontak

"Hei, kau belum percaya padaku. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menimbulkan harapan bagiku, Sunghyeon-Hyung" Hyeonbin memperlihatkan ulasan senyum, tidak menyeramkan juga tidak lepas seperti lengkungan senyum yang sebelumnya.

Kaki Sunghyeon menempati pijakan pertama dan mendengar langkah di belakangnya setelah dia melakukan beberapa pijakan lain, mengetahui kalau sosok di belakangnya adalah Hyeonbin meski dia tidak menoleh atau mencuri lirikan pada arah belakang.

"Aku memiliki ingatan tidak menyenangkan dengan seseorang yang melakukan perkelahian, hingga aku tidak ingin melihat perkelahian di depanku" Sunghyeon mengingat temu pertama dengan Hyeonbin saat dia selesai memijaki anak tangga

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi saksi mata dari tindak kekerasan" Kelihatannya, Hyeonbin juga mengingat momen pertemuan dan percakapan singkat yang mereka lakukan

"Aku hanya memberi alasan yang tidak terlalu pribadi bagiku" Tidak ada perbedaan jarak diantara Sunghyeon dan Hyeonbin saat dia menghentikan langkah, hanya menemukan jarak satu langkah atau kurang saat dia membalik tubuh

"Kau berpikir kalau kau bisa memberitahu alasan pribadimu saat ini?" Tanya Hyeonbin, membentuk ulasan senyum yang kelihatan menarik dengan jarak satu langkah seperti ini

"Sebenarnya, aku belum yakin" Sunghyeon berpikir ulasan senyum di wajah Hyeonbin merupakan hal menarik untuk dilihat, tapi dia tidak menahan diri dari memberi jawaban jujur pada Hyeonbin

"Kau menutup diri untuk waktu yang panjang, hingga kau tidak yakin bagaimana kau harus mengatakannya. Tapi kau mulai membuka dirimu dengan baik" Bibir Hyeonbin masih mempertahankan ulasan senyum, seolah dia melayangkan pujian pada anak kecil yang menuruti dirinya dengan baik

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Keluh Sunghyeon saat dia merasakan tangan Hyeonbin yang mengusap surai miliknya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan manis dari Hyeonbin

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa ingin tahu dengan surai milikmu" Balas Hyeonbin tanpa melenyapkan lengkungan senyum di wajahnya, selagi dia menurunkan tangannya pada dahi Sunghyeon

"Aku masih merasa tidak enak badan, Hyunbin-ah" Sunghyeon mengujar, tidak mengetahui alasan dari senyuman tipis yang diperlihatkan oleh Hyeonbin pada waktu berikutnya

"Heum?" Manik Hyeonbin mengatakan kalau dia tidak mendengarkan ujaran Sunghyeon, padahal Sunghyeon merasa suasana malam ini tidak berisik dan mereka bisa mendengar ucapan lainnya dengan baik

"Aku masih merasa tidak enak badan, Hyeonbin-ah" Tidak ingin memusingkan alasan dari tindakan Hyeonbin, Sunghyeon mengulang apa yang dia katakan pada beberapa saat sebelumnya

"Kau memanggilku dengan imbuhan?" Hyeonbin memperlihatkan senyuman tipis dan tatapan mata yang menyorotkan rasa senang seolah Pemuda itu menemukan hal paling dia sukai

"Iya" Kepala Sunghyeon memberi anggukan ringan untuk membenarkan, meski dia belum memahami alasan Hyeonbin merasa senang dengan panggilan yang dia berikan

"Rasanya menyenangkan untuk mendengar orang lain memanggilku dengan imbuhan, bukan panggilan buruk" Sunghyeon mendengar ujar Hyeonbin, masih tidak mengetahui bagaimana Hyeonbin mengujarkan hal seperti itu dengan ringan seolah dia membagikan lelucon

"Rasanya menyenangkan untuk menemukan orang lain tersenyum karena hal kecil yang aku lakukan" Bibir Sunghyeon terbuka untuk memberi balasan, tidak menahan sudut bibirnya yang tergelitik untuk membentuk senyuman kecil

"Aku senang kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa senang" Hyeonbin mengulas senyuman lebar yang tidak berbeda dengan seringai, mengingatkan Sunghyeon kalau dia merupakan murid sekolah menengah tingkat atas yang senang melakukan perkelahian

"Heum" Sunghyeon tidak memahami dirinya yang menginginkan sosok ini berada di dekatnya dan memperlihatkan senyum padanya, juga tidak memahami sisi lain dari dirinya yang tidak menginginkan sosok ini karena mengingatkan dia pada hal tidak menyenangkan.

Sunghyeon merupakan remaja yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu pada hal romansa dan menjadi dekat dengan Ketua dari kelompok berandalan kecil di sekolah menengah atasnya yang dipenuhi dengan murid laki-laki, kisah klasik dimana dia dan sang Ketua terlibat dalam hukuman dan membicarakan beberapa hal selama menyelesaikan hukuman.

Sunghyeon hanya mengatakan dengan singkat kalau cerita remaja miliknya tidak berakhir dengan menyenangkan, membuat dia tidak mendekati hal romansa selama sekian tahun terakhir hingga Hyeonbin mendekati dirinya dan menunjukkan perhatian secara terus terang. Sunghyeon tidak bisa berpura bodoh dengan perhatian Hyeonbin.

Sunghyeon merasakan takut, meski dia menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik dan tidak menunjukkan perasaan luka yang kembali basah.

**.~~~ KKEUT ~~~.**

Aku kangen banget buat nulis disini, padahal aku ngga yakin ada yang kangen sama aku disini. Hehe.

Sebenarnya aku ngga ngikutin Produce X ini seaktif P101S2, jadi aku rada lamban ngenalin para trainee selain beberapa yang sudah debut. Tapi mereka berdua ini menarik perhatian banget di performance No More Dream Team, meski aku ragu karena Sunghyeon juga keliatan lucu sama trainee lainnya.

Aku belum punya ultimate pick sih, tapi suka sama banyak trainee dan gugup banget untuk eliminasi pertama. Makasih buat yang udah baca. Aku tahu masih ada kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

. **Bonus .**

Tangan Sunghyeon meraih masker hitam dengan tanda silang pada bagian tengah, melakukan hal yang ingin dia lakukan sedari dia menemukan Hyeonbin membantu rekan kerjanya untuk merapihkan peralatan rumah makan dan menunjukkan sikap baik. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sunghyeon mendapat pembenaran dengan lebam pada sisi wajah dan luka sobek di bibir Hyeonbin, dia melayangkan tatapan kesal yang menerima tawa kecil.

Sunghyeon tidak menemukan hal menarik atau alasan yang bisa menimbulkan tawa kecil dari Hyeonbin, tapi dia merasakan Hyeonbin yang membingkai wajahnya dan melayangkan kecupan pada hidungnya . . .

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Tatapan Sunghyeon menghindari Hyeonbin, membuat dirinya begitu menggemaskan dalam pandangan Hyeonbin

"Aku, memberitahu kalau kau menggemaskan" Balas Hyeonbin, belum menghilangkan senyuman geli di wajahnya

"Kau melakukannya karena kau tidak ingin aku menasehatimu?" Sunghyeon memberi tanya dengan nada kesal, meski dia masih merendahkan pandangan dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Hyeonbin di depannya

"Aku melakukannya karena aku berpikir kau menggemaskan saat kau merasa kesal" Ralat Hyeonbin setelah dia menggerakkan kepala untuk membantah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sunghyeon

"Jadi kau merasa senang untuk membuat aku kesal?" Manik Sunghyeon meninggi untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan Hyunbin, tidak lagi menatap sepatu yang dia kenakan

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan dengan sengaja. Tapi aku senang karena kau merasa cemas, kau marah padaku karena kau mencemaskanku" Tidak ada raut perih, meski Hyeonbin membentuk senyum lebar

"Heum" Tidak ada pembicaraan mengenai hubungan mereka hingga satu bulan berlalu, Sunghyeon tidak yakin apakah wajar kalau dia memiliki rasa cemas pada Hyeonbin

"Ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun hingga aku lulus dari sekolah menengah atas" Hyeonbin memahami alasan dari balasan tidak memuaskan milik Sunghyeon

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang membagikan janji pada situasi tidak pasti?" Perkataan Sunghyeon menerima tawa kecil dari Hyeonbin, membingkai wajah si lebih tua seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya

"Iya, maka aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun" Hyeonbin mengusapkan dua tangannya dengan sisi wajah Sunghyeon, menahan diri dari melayangkan kecupan ringan atau sentuhan lainnya

"Kau mengesalkan, kau tahu?" Tanya Sunghyeon mendapatkan anggukan dari Hyeonbin, entah kenapa Pemuda itu memperlihatkan senyuman lebar yang serupa dengan ulasan seringai

"Aku tahu, dan aku tahu kau masih perlu waktu untuk menanggalkan panggilan 'berandal kecil' dariku" Kata Hyeonbin, merupakan pendengar yang baik dan mengingat sebutan Sunghyeon untuk 'seseorang di masa lalunya'

"Lagipula, aku pikir kau tidak nyaman untuk dicandai jika kau memiliki kekasih dari tingkat sekolah menengah atas" Hyeonbin mendahului balas yang hendak diberikan oleh Sunghyeon, tahu kalau dia ingin meminta maaf dengan sorotan matanya

"Kau, harus membuktikan apa yang kau katakan agar aku percaya" Sunghyeon meninggikan sudut bibirnya untuk menghargai suasana ringan yang dibentuk Hyeonbin

"Apa kau tahu perkataan mengenai, tidak ada yang lebih kuat daripada remaja laki-laki yang menyukai seseorang?" Hyeonbin membentuk senyuman, tidak lagi menimbulkan rasa canggung saat Sunghyeon menatapnya.

Sunghyeon tahu kalau dia menemukan beberapa momen dimana dia memikirkan 'seseorang' saat dia bersama Hyeonbin, tapi dia menyenangi momen yang dia lewati bersama Hyeonbin dengan suasana ringan dan tidak diharuskan memiliki tema romansa. Sunghyeon menemukan rasa nyaman setelah dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyeonbin, melihat senyum lebih mirip seringai miliknya, juga menerima curah perhatian darinya.

Hyeonbin mengetahui kalau dia menerima tatapan tidak senang dan memiliki kesulitan untuk dekat dengan orang lain, entah senyuman lebar yang dianggap mengesalkan atau energi besar yang membuat orang lain sulit mengimbangi dirinya. Hyeonbin tidak mempedulikan jika Sunghyeon membantu dia di temu pertama karena tidak sengaja, dia hanya mengetahui kalau Sunghyeon peduli padanya dan tidak memberi sikap abai.

Tidak ada jaminan kalau cinta pertama milik Hyeonbin memiliki akhir yang berbeda dengan Sunghyeon, Sunghyeon merasa cemas untuk menjanjikan apapun pada tahun mendatang meski Hyeonbin berpikir tahun mendatang akan menghampiri sebelum dia menyadari.

**. Bonus End .**


End file.
